Diavolo
Appearance Diavolo is a veritably tall man in his 30's with a lean and semi-muscular build. He has long hair, leopard-patterned with various spots, parted in a zig-zagging manner; the bangs of which are propped and parted slightly to the side. The rest of his hair is cut straight across at his shoulders. In early depictions, varying amounts of Diavolo's hair was cut straight, inconsistently ranging from small locks to the entirety of his hair. His shirt, hidden under Doppio's sweater, appears to be made of complex mesh-wiring: it covers his shoulders and torso but down his back and abdomen are linked circles that are tucked under his belt, which in the back end in two~three long "coat tails". On his arms are elegantly designed floral sleeves leading down to a pair of wristbands. He also shares a pair of studded pants and seemingly sock-less loafers with Doppio. In most of his appearances, Diavolo has a slightly hunched posture when standing. His eyes are unique as his irises are "fragmented", forming as spots and shards of whole irides with a triangular shaped highlight to them. However, while Bucciarati is in control of his body, they become normal with circular highlights. In his first appearance, covered in shadow in all but his glaring eyes, he appears to have short, combed back straight hair and is wearing a suit and tie. His appearance differs greatly while operating as his alter-ego, Doppio. Despite the fact that Doppio is a split-personality disorder it goes as far as them having different muscular builds Vinegar Doppio Doppio appears as a fairly slim and muscular young man/boy (described as having the physique of a person in their late teens) with a neck-length ponytail, tied back with either a complicated weave-like braid or a hair clip. The front is left loose and sweeps over to one side, but the side flips often, and the length isn't consistent. He also appears to have freckles and pink irises that disappear when he is not in control of the body; however, like Diavolo, if he has his eye highlights they tend to be triangular. His clothing consists of a light-colored sweater with gash-like openings on it that ends right above the midriff and purple jeans with studs openings on the thighs and ankle sides. Presumably he wears Diavolo's black mesh shirt underneath, though it is much longer than the sweater itself and is not seen through the holes (or at all) until the sweater is removed. Equipment & Abilities Transformation: Despite (likely) being human, Diavolo and Doppio share many minor abilities in changing their physical appearance. Doppio looks to be around 17 years of age and shorter than Bucciarati. However, while attacking that same man as Diavolo, he appeared to be a head taller, if not more, as well as being muscular as former protagonists like Joseph - however, during the battle in Rome, Diavolo was roughly around Mista's height. Furthermore, when Diavolo takes over, Doppio's freckles disappear and his voice deepens, and it may be possible that his hair can become longer or shorter than Doppio's. According to Diavolo, it takes him roughly 10 seconds to completely take over Doppio's body, but the transformation back to Doppio is instant. Various Other Benefits for Diavolo: While Doppio is in control, Diavolo has quite a few abilities, border-lining omniscience. He was able to tell that the taxi driver didn't see the picture of Donatella that Doppio was carrying, despite his subordinate's beliefs, and was later able to see the lurking Risotto. He is also attuned to souls while not in control, such as being able to tell the near dying Bucciarati's state and being able to disguise Doppio as Trish. Diavolo also seems to be able to manipulate Doppio's memories, as Diavolo remembers everything and can see everything that happens to Doppio but not vice versa, although it's unknown how much of this is based off Doppio's possible poor memory. The "Phones": Diavolo can communicate with Doppio through any kind of object while not in control, granting his subordinate the belief that his alter ego is another person all together. Although we haven't heard the quality of these "calls" yet and whether or not the objects alter the quality of Diavolo's voice, Doppio can always hear his alter ego's voice through the object. Doppio also, on occasion, forgets that he's been able to communicate with Diavolo, but he consistently has never realized he's been using a broken or non-phone object. These "phones" have ranged from ice cream to frogs, to cigarettes to toys, and of course Doppio always carries on him a broken or dismantled phone headset. STAND KING CRIMSON: King Crimson is one of the most powerful Stands ever featured in the series. Both physically strong and possessing the ability to erase time and predict the future, King Crimson boasts a status of an invincible Stand against all Users whose powers do not affect time. Only something that can affect time will defeat it. King Crimson is a colossally powerful Stand able to punch through people's bodies or cleave them in a chop with significant ease. Unlike other melee-attacking Stands, it only uses single attacks that are almost always fatal rather than painful barrages. Examples include completely obliterating a fortune teller's upper body in a single punch and throwing a pairs of scissors with such strength that they completely severed Risotto Nero's right foot, among multiple other occasions where it effortlessly severed and rived body parts (especially limbs). Time Erasure King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given time frame lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this erased time frame, most people carry on their activities unconsciously and phenomenons like flying bullets continue normally. However, because the timeframe in which these actions would have happened is erased, the events do not exist per se and don't have lasting consequences. People won't remember anything that happened within the erased time nor will the phenomenons cause other events (as such flying bullets will appear to have passed through people without actually hurting them). When time appears again, people will suddenly find themselves in the situation they are supposed to be as if nothing unusual happened during the erased time frame. If someone will displace themself, so that their present self could see their future self, the time erasure can make a victim briefly see their double before finding themselves in the future position. On the other hand, Diavolo remains fully conscious during the erased time and only he can readjust his actions7. Diavolo sees the erased time as a void filled with juxtapositions of what would have happened during this period in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, allowing him to think out the next best action (for instance, when Bruno Bucciarati tried to punch Diavolo during the erased time, Diavolo saw Bruno's superimposed positions during his punch). While Diavolo can interact with himself (demonstrated when he cuts his own hand during the erased time)9and can interact manually with objects not currently or fated to be affected by other phenomena (cleaning up his temporary work station at a motel within the erased time), it is worth noting that King Crimson is never shown to directly interact with people until time returns to normal, as opposed to The World, which is able to interact with the whole physical realm while time is stopped. Diavolo mainly uses this time erasure to position himself into an advantageous position while his opponent unconsciously "acts" during the erased time and to nullify any attack that may reach him, making King Crimson invincible in any one-on-one fight. This ability can also be interpreted as "removing cause" in contrast to Gold Experience Requiem's ability to "remove effect". In the former's case, all interactions are skipped over and their results are nullified (events continue to occur for the people affected), whereas the latter instead creates a never-ending cycle of an interaction with no result ever occurring (a single event is never completed for the person affected). EPITAPH Epitaph is a sub-Stand that assists and completes King Crimson's time erasure. * Prediction: From up to ten seconds, Epitaph gives Diavolo and Doppio the ability to see into the future, usually represented as images on the inside of their bangs. The image produced includes the general area with Doppio/Diavolo as the main focus, allowing either of them to see what happens around them as well as directly at them. However, the visions are incomplete and only show the final result without the steps taken to it and thus can be subject to interpretation. Doppio thus could see himself on the ground with a foot flying, but initially thought that the foot was his. The prediction of the next ten seconds, according to Diavolo, cannot be avoided but can have steps taken to steer it in a new direction - such as when Doppio realized a pair of scissors would form inside his throat, he easily tore them out in order to save himself. Likewise a Stand affecting Fate like Gold Experience Requiem which returns King Crimson's power to the "zero" state, can simply make the vision false as it steers Fate to its advantage. Diavolo and Doppio often use the forecasting ability of Epitaph to predict any incoming threat,making sneak attacks ineffective against them. Personality Diavolo is an extremely prideful mob boss, ruthless and brutal in his will to hide his past and maintain his position at the top of his gang Passione. Diavolo shares his body with an alternate personality dubbed Doppio. The biggest personality trait Diavolo shows is his obsession with erasing any trace of his past and hiding himself from the world, a compulsion he tries to fulfill by any means. As he believes the mistakes of the past or simply the past itself is something to be defeated and destroyed in order for human beings to grow, he is exceptionally anxious about his past, linking it to fear, and being apprehensive of anyone learning of him. Even in the already secretive Passione hierarchy, Diavolo goes to excessive length to hide his identity and his face, issuing orders through several proxies or by computer so that nobody ever meets him personally. Diavolo lives most of his life in the shadows, hinted to perpetually travel across Italy hidden in Doppio, his alternate personality, and sleep in motel and hotel rooms exclusively. This compulsive trait of erasing his past is also an allegory to the inherent flaw in King Crimson, specifically Epitaph's ability; While he can see into the future so as to avoid any mistakes, Diavolo's Stand ability cannot erase any low points or 'ebbs' in his life that have already occurred, forcing him to compensate through his own personal, manual efforts. The mob boss has a violent tendency to hunt and kill those who try to uncover any kind of personal information, or are merely susceptible to lead his enemies to him, as shown by his will to kill even his own family if it means keeping his identity safe - something highly vocalized through his attempts to murder his daughter, whom has never even met Diavolo herself and only knew things her mother passed down. This is however partially justified since family members within the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure universe share a mystic spiritual link, being able to sense each others. Nevertheless, Diavolo is sufficiently pragmatic not to go on a killing spree every time he's about to be discovered, notably only using his power to confuse a hotel cleaning maid just for as long as he needs to erase any trace of his presence. As soon as he learns of a Passione member trying to investigate him, they will be dubbed as traitors and made examples of his wrath and absolute power. Most notable are Sorbet and Gelato, whom Diavolo had killed and in the case of Sorbet particularly, cut in piece and framed in formalin, then delivered to La Squadra di Esecuzione as a grim warning of the fate awaiting traitors. Diavolo is also persistent in keeping himself a secret even from Doppio, his most trusted subordinate and alter-ego. Diavolo's second most prominent personality trait is his pride and confidence, firstly in his nigh-invincible Stand King Crimson, then in himself. Operating under a philosophy that King Crimson makes him invincible because it allows him to see the "pitfalls" in the future and avoid them, and allows him to manipulate Fate by choosing to nullify arbitrarily chosen events, he justifiably boasts about King Crimson's power regularly. Diavolo notably claims that anyone's actions before King Crimson are vain, which is true to a degree. Secondly, Diavolo is intimately convinced of his innate superiority over humanity. Using epithets such as "Emperor" or "King of Kings", or like other main antagonists in the series, and using the prefix I or Me (この, kono?) to announce his name in a sign of superiority over others. The mob boss doesn't doubt that he is fated to remain at the top, or 'apex' as he describes it, forever. This disproportionate pride is not only derived from his idea that people grow from defeating their past (and therefore, he has grown much due to his constant attempts at erasing any type of history of his), it is also backed by the firm belief that he's blessed by Fate; Diavolo's past involved extremely unusual circumstances such as an unnaturally long pregnancy in an all-female prison, making his birth nothing short of a miracle, then him finding six Arrows which would grant him his extraordinarily powerful Stand as well as his massive wealth. Other than his own philosophy of defeating the past so as to mature, Diavolo also lives by another thematic philosophy that results are the only things that matter in the world. As a decisive and assertive crime boss, Diavolo doesn't hesitate to take shortcuts or directly involve himself with troublesome matters if those actions are the quickest and easiest paths to an end. King Crimson's ability is an echo of this, and maybe the source of it, leaving nothing but the outcomes of situations. He abuses his Stand's power as a means to produce the most favorable conclusions to his problems, and at the same time boldly prove his philosophy's claim to anyone that he confronts. Diavolo shows a degree of prioritization for these results and answers as well, notably when he, upon meeting with Polnareff whom he thought he killed years ago, only questions him as to why he would have an Arrow before attacking once more, rather than how he learned the name of the boss of Passione, or even how he managed to survive being thrown off a cliff into rocky waters. Diavolo considers himself extremely lucky as well. He readily accepts any difficulty as a "test" he'll have to overcome to prove himself as standing above everyone, and though he can be subject to anxiousness or despair, his pride will prevail and he will constantly choose to confront directly whatever problem he has. This causes him to foolishly face Gold Experience Requiem head-on, although he did foresee Giorno's death and had no idea of his new powers. Against Requiem Diavolo's confidence crumbled when it countered his time erasure and prediction abilities and left him powerless. When he found himself trapped in an endless death loop, unable to do anything about his situation, Diavolo panicked and his last appearance in the story has him frightened being approached by a little girl; His pride, confidence, and to varying degrees, sanity being completely crushed by his everlasting fatalities. Diavolo has also demonstrated an inability to understand other people's emotions and morals, especially those righteous, as well as an inability to properly interact with anyone, due in no small part to his overwhelming pride and secretiveness. When Bucciarati revolts, Diavolo openly theorizes that Bucciarati merely wanted to overthrow him or was opportunistic in his presence, without considering that hurting his own daughter deeply angered Bruno. Also forgetting that La Squadra di Esecuzione would have a grudge against Diavolo after killing Sorbet and Gelato, he sent them to investigate Donatella's house, allowing them to uncover the existence of Trish. When interacting with others, Diavolo tends to act rather respectfully for his opponents and subordinates if they are obedient and competent. He compliments both Risotto and Bucciarati for their resourcefulness during their battles, and offers Risotto an honorable death. On a smaller scale, he compliments a fortune teller privy to his past as being "the best of the best" and gave a painless yet brutal death. However, Diavolo is also domineering and aggressive, taking his thoughts for absolute truths and ordering his interlocutor around; When he is angry, Diavolo is prone to shout insults and issue death threats. Diavolo only commands the respect of his subordinates through greed or fear, causing Passione to be corrupted within itself, members turning against each other, and multiple people to plot against him. Diavolo is also unforgiving of those he considers enemies, most especially'' traitors. Should anyone try to approach his alter ego Doppio and pry too much on his past, Diavolo violently rebukes them. For instance, Diavolo nearly gouged the eye out of the taxi driver that robbed Doppio and harassed him and outright and violently murdered a fortune teller that accurately divined his history. Diavolo approaches fights coldly, only considering confrontations as chores to be completed to maintain his supremacy. Diavolo favors finishing off his victims quickly using his King Crimson to confuse them and kill them in a single move. As seen with Bruno, Diavolo is slightly amused (at least his Stand is) by the futile efforts of his opponents, and boasts regularly about his invincibility. A pragmatic man, Diavolo still approaches the situation carefully, especially when Doppio is in command, and cannot use his full power. In an unadvantageous situation, Diavolo is patient, carefully undermining the enemy before using one critical attack, making him a most dangerous enemy during any battle. During his youth, the teenager named Diavolo was described as dim and timid, but well-meaning. He also expressed his wish to become a sailor and had a girlfriend Donatella, they were sufficiently close enough to have a child together. Due to the lack of further information and Diavolo's alternate personality disorder, it is unknown if this was a facade, or if he was genuinely like this before. Either way his secretiveness and ruthlessness were already present, having hidden his mother underground and having burnt his home village to the ground simply to hide his past. For unknown reasons, Diavolo kept his mother alive, albeit trapped underground, and his old girlfriend Donatella alive, despite his willingness to kill his daughter. DOPPIO: Doppio is more of a regular kid in contrast to Diavolo: friendly, honest, and a bit cowardly. Doppio regularly hallucinates random objects as "phones" with which he talks with his alter-ego, not knowing that they share the same body. Doppio mostly behaves like a good-natured teenager, and is by default a friendly and polite individual. Doppio frequently seems good with children as he once successfully borrowed a toy phone from a child while taking a train, and even risked his life to save another one. Whenever attacked, Doppio automatically reverts to a state of true fear and submission, often choosing the safest option such as comply with his aggressor's demands. He believes himself to be unlucky, which provides an ironic contrast to Diavolo's good fortune. Fiercely loyal to his boss to a point of attempting to fulfill the mission first and foremost, Doppio is smart and quite resourceful, even if Diavolo has to counsel him from time to time. Despite this, though, bits of Diavolo are in Doppio: during the battle with Risotto Nero, Doppio ''refused to leave the battle or have his boss step in, remaining and doing all he could to find weakness in Risotto's Stand, Metallica. As Diavolo is very gentle and patient with Doppio, he is usually completely unquestioning, agreeing to whatever his "boss" says. As he dies, Doppio's last thoughts are of his boss, remaining faithful until the end and smiling, saying that if Diavolo is going with them he'll surely win and asks Diavolo to call him, remarking that he feels lonely. Doppio shares his alter ego's collected nature when in battle, and while his first actions are usually panic and screaming, he soon and very quickly calms down, carefully using his tools to identify the enemy and his powers. He is able to think several steps ahead, having baited Narancia to attack Risotto Nero by taking advantage of his own weak position and predicting Risotto's moves. However, Doppio is also quick to anger, and swears heavily during these fits, though unlike Diavolo he is less controlled and focused with it. Snappy, Doppio flat-out disobeyed and argued with his direct superior during the battle with Risotto, berated Bucciarati for nearly falling into the street, and even rebuked Diavolo himself once more for "calling" him in Bucciarati's presence. He also has low tolerance and almost zero patience for "idiots" and people who withhold "phones" from him. Doppio has been shown questioning fortune telling, as he stated that some of the guesses the fortune teller made were simply that due to his appearance ("You're a tourist," because of his bag, "You have a secret," because everybody does, etc.). Even with the bridge of personality to personality, however, he is seemingly unaware of their co-inhabitance and appears to consider himself Diavolo's underboss and, furthermore, an entirely separate person. The source of this ignorance is unknown; Diavolo was shown moving Doppio out of the alley shortly after killing the fortune teller so he didn't see the corpse, but it's also possible that Diavolo withholds memories from Doppio. Doppio seems to be ignorant of what the objects he calls "phones" really are and seems to bend reality while he converses with Diavolo, being capable of hearing the Boss' voice come from whatever he's grabbed, be it ice cream or a frog. He seems to have a poor memory to top it off, but whether it's due to Diavolo's ability to withhold information from Doppio is unknown; Before encountering Risotto, Diavolo warned his alter ego that the assassin was in the area and gave him strict instructions on how to deal with him and how to complete the mission. However, upon "hanging up", it didn't take more than a brief moment for Doppio to immediately forget his mission, what he was just ordered, the fact that Risotto was in the area, and above all, how he managed to talk to the boss despite his phone being broken. Pre-Clash Biography While a majority of Diavolo's background is vague, some facts are made clear: born in an all-female prison during the summer of 1967, his mother claimed she had been pregnant for two years and there was no father, both within the jail and outside, that could've fathered her child. Because she still had years on her sentence, Diavolo was sent back to Sardinia to live with the priest in his mother's hometown. According to neighbors and friends, Diavolo was frank, yet timid and not too bright; he had also desired to be a sailor rather than a priest like his father wanted him to be. Jean Pierre Polnareff claims he was very likely abused as a child due to forming a split personality, but such an idea hasn't been confirmed. In 1984 to 1985 (roughly when he was 17~19), Diavolo met Donatella Una, who was vacationing in Sardinia when they met. Donatella fell in love with Diavolo, who was under the assumed name of "Solido Naso", and they interacted enough to sleep together and have a daughter named Trish Una, whom Diavolo was never aware of. During this period of time, Diavolo told numerous lies about himself, all of which Donatella believed, and when they departed, Diavolo made a promise to return and never carried through with it. In 1986, when Diavolo was 19, the priest (who by then had completely adopted Diavolo as his son) spotted Diavolo walking on the beach with a girlfriend (unknown as to whether it was Donatella or someone else). Believing it was time to get Diavolo a car, the priest began to construct a garage, only to find a young woman, Diavolo's mother, buried alive in the dirt with her mouth sown shut. That night, a fire broke out and razed the village, killing the priest and five other people. Diavolo was listed as a casualty as well, but in reality had slipped off to Egypt to join an excavation. During this, he found six arrow heads by chance; He stole them, fled, and soon met Enya Geil, who told Diavolo of their use. He then sold five of the six to Enya for a very large sum of money and very likely returned to Italy to create Passione, a gang that would later become a dominant force in Italy. The arrow he took likely created his own Stand, King Crimson, as well as Mr.President, which was given to Polpoand his Stand, Black Sabbath, to form the initiation test of Passione. When he had formed Passione, he quickly sent his growing number of subordinates off to find and erase other Mafia families in Italy. During the entire time he ruled Passione, no one had ever met him in person or had seen his face due to his Schizoid Disorder. He also had Passione clean the streets of drugs and do various charity activities (while secretly selling drugs), which gave the outer impression of Passione being a just and virtuous system. This allowed Diavolo to gather many wide-eyed idealists like Bruno Bucciarati and have them join Passione. In 1988, Polnareff and Jotaro Kujo set off to find the remaining Arrows that Diavolo had dug up. Polnareff had noticed that in Italy, crime and death rates had been rising to a point where they were 20 times higher than the average. As such, he set off to investigate Passione and Diavolo, eventually causing the two to meet face to face. In retaliation for nearly discovering him, Diavolo gouged Polnareff's right eye, ripped off his arm, and threw him off a cliff - breaking Polnareff's legs in the process - and declared him dead. However, Polnareff survived and found, as he suspected, another arrow. In 1994, Risotto Nero joined Passione and Diavolo instated him as the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione, an assassination team for Passione, giving him several operatives to run including Sorbet and Gelato. However, Diavolo never granted them territory, something all other units were given, and after five years the group sent a request for territory and a raise. When Diavolo rejected this offer, La Squadra retaliated by attempting to discover whom their Boss was so they could extort these gifts. Unfortunately, Diavolo caught on and kidnapped Sorbet and Gelato, eventually torturing them and killing Sorbet while Gelato committed suicide. He then left Gelato's body at the assassins' shared apartment and delivered the thirty-six individual pieces of Sorbet, embalmed in frozen formaldehyde and framed, back to La Squadra's base. When La Squadra rebelled, Cannolo Murolo assisted them in turning against the Boss; regardless of whether Diavolo knew this fact or not, he dubbed La Squadra traitors. At some point during the previous events, Vinegar Doppio "became a member of Passione"; i.e., Diavolo begun to use him to carry out missions in privacy and go out in public without anyone seeing him in person. It is unknown when Doppio fully formed and 'joined' Passione, and how many years he had been working under Diavolo - however, assuming Diavolo had treated him right, it was a long enough period of time for Doppio to become both fiercely loyal and completely believe that he was the Boss's most trusted subordinate. In January of 2001, Donatella died due to an illness and Trish begun a quest to find her father. Due to his ties through Italy, Diavolo learned of this and sent Pericolo off to find her before La Squadra could. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships * With Alter Ego: ** Diavolo to Doppio: Although in most cases it's self-preservation and survival (assuming killing Doppio would kill Diavolo, or vice versa), Diavolo seems to have a lot of affection for Doppio: he put Doppio in a very dangerous position of being the underboss instead of a usual subordinate, he often gave Doppio directions to being successful and even warned him to keep away from Nero and encouraged him to flee, and most peculiar of all, he has a habit of sometimes calling Doppio "his (cute) Doppio" with the more down-to-earth "watashi wa" pronoun. Noticeably, when Chariot Requiem activates and Doppio is shot multiple times by Mista, Diavolo almost immediately destroys and impales Narancia on a gate, instantly killing him, and begins to attempt more murders - before it happened, Diavolo was perfectly hidden away and everyone assumed Diavolo was in Bucciarati's body. On the other hand, Diavolo doesn't spend a single thought for Doppio whom he left for dead in Bucciarati's body. ** Doppio to Diavolo: While Doppio never learned the truth between themselves, he highly respects Diavolo and always called him "Boss" - though, whether or not Doppio knew Diavolo's name is unknown. Doppio also seems to be Diavolo's gopher, something he takes pride in considering how loyal he was to a point of stubbornness, and he seemed heed most of Diavolo's orders when he remembered them. According to Doppio himself before his death, Diavolo had told him that staying in Bucciarati's body would be dangerous and decided to move, leaving Doppio to his fate. * Donatella Una: Although it's unknown how their relationship went, outside of Diavolo refusing to give her a name and never talking about himself, it can be inferred that it was largely positive. He took a picture of Donatella and she kept it throughout the years (Although Diavolo becomes enraged upon learning that it still exists). Interestingly enough, Diavolo also never attempted on Donatella's life despite his ruthlessness. Likewise, Donatella loved Diavolo and told her daughter good things about him (albeit all lies Diavolo said before hand), and it's known that as Donatella died from her illness, she wished to see her lover again. * Trish Una: It's inferred that Diavolo was never actually aware of Trish's existance until Donatella passed away and La Squadra begun looking for clues on their former employer's identity. Diavolo realizes that their bond of blood allows him to sense her presence (the bonds of family being a reoccurring supernatural force in the world of JoJo). Immediately realizing that she could sense him as well, he put up a plan to kill her and used Bucciarati's group as pawns to do so. In the final battle, Diavolo disowns Trish, wishing she never had been born. When she stops him from getting the Arrow during the final battle, he sends her soul ascending by having King Crimson punch clean through her stomach. However, she would survive due to Bucciarati's interception. ENEMIES Bucciarati's Gang * Giorno Giovanna: Giorno planned to take down Diavolo since the beginning due to his agenda of distributing drugs, which were reaching children. Because of this, Diavolo retaliated and made Giorno his enemy. The two became bitter enemies at the end of Part 5, with Diavolo having invoked Giorno's anger during their confrontation, especially after the death of Narancia. During the race for the Arrow, Giorno alone figured out that Diavolo was residing in one of the group's bodies, causing the Boss to realize that Giorno was his greatest threat. With Bucciarati's demise, Diavolo confirms that Giorno was in fact the more dangerous individual due to his cunning, as well as the fact that he had planned to usurp him the moment the boy entered Passione. * Bruno Bucciarati: Prior to meeting Giorno, Bucciarati was loyal to Diavolo, even though he was aware of how evil the boss could be. With urging from Giorno, Bucciarati became determined to take the boss down as well, eventually dying to Diavolo because of it. Diavolo respects Bucciarati to a degree, complimenting him on his prowess and valor. * Narancia Ghirga: Although not directly interacting with Narancia, he was a threat nonetheless. After Chariot Requiem was activated and Doppio was shot by Mista, Diavolo retaliates by killing Narancia, whom had a radar capable of finding anyone attempting to attack Chariot Requiem. * Leone Abbacchio: Diavolo feared Abbacchio as he could easily find out whom Passione's Boss was due to his powers. As such, Diavolo personally went back to Sardinia to intercept Abbacchio, and when given the opportunity, assassinated him while posing not only as Doppio, but also as a simple child playing soccer. * Guido Mista: While Diavolo lacks a connection with Mista, Mista on the other hand shares his teammates hatred and fear of the boss. Diavolo likewise regarded him as a threat just for betrayal. In the end, after the final battle with Diavolo, Mista was the last original member of Bucciarati's team before Giorno intact. * Pannacotta Fugo: Fugo, even with all the evidence given to him, was torn between swearing loyalty to Bucciarati or staying on Diavolo's good side, and chose to remain on Diavolo's side. In a rejected story line, Fugo was also sent to kill his former friends, and if that was kept, Araki admits that Giorno would have needed to give the killing blow, which he felt would be too heartbreaking. * Jean Pierre Polnareff: Polnareff is one of Diavolo's many enemies, though Diavolo doesn't have any interest in Polnareff particularly. As soon as Diavolo found out Polnareff had been investigating him, he brutally tried to kill him, but unknowingly left him alive. During their second confrontation, Diavolo did not care much that Polnareff was still alive, nor that he knew his name, but rather wanted to know immediately why Polnareff would possess an Arrow, displaying a sense of urgency on the matter of his familiar foe. Nonetheless, Diavolo would, without much effort, successfully put an end to Polnareff once more, stepping on his neck in order to check his pulse and confirm his death. However, Diavolo did not know that Chariot Requiem would save its former master by preserving his soul in the body of Coco Jumbo. OTHER * La Squadra di Esecuzione: Diavolo not only refused to give La Squadra a territory and higher pay, but when the first signs of betrayal started showing, also killed two of their members, one of whom was sectioned into 36 individual pieces, which were then mailed individually back to the group. It should be noted that it took La Squadra two years to form a retaliation plan, which Diavolo immediately found out about and retaliated against. Diavolo disdained these assassins, but came to respect their leader, Risotto Nero to a degree, considering him a worthy opponent and granting him the dubious "honor" of a painless death if he obeyed his command of restoring his iron level during their fight. * Cioccolata and Secco: As immoral Diavolo was, he considered both of them complete monsters and only kept them in his organization as part of his personal guard squad due to their powerful combination and individual abilities alike. On their part, Cioccolata and Secco only obeyed Diavolo because he let them torture people and planned to overthrow him eventually. Trivia * Though never demonstrated, Diavolo can fluently speak Sardinian. * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Diavolo is Araki's second favorite antagonist and 4th favorite character overall. * In the MOBA-style game "Devil Beater", which in itself is within the MMO Roblox, there exists a secret, unlockable playable character based off of Diavolo, specifically his form as "The Boss", named "Solido Naso". While slow, he can summon his Stand, Ruler Red, to deal large amounts of damage and knockback. Category:AetheticMonkey